The study is being conducted at he University of Tennessee to investigate 5,000 high risk pregnancies in relation to perinatal infections. Screening tests are performed using IgM determinations on all newborns. Sera determinations are continued throughout the first weeks of life. When elevated IgM levels are found, more specific tests of antibody in the IgM fraction as well as virus isolation and other laboratory tests are employed to identify the specific agent which may be related to the congenital infection. A second study at the Kaiser Hospital in Los Angeles is conducted with UCLA. The role of infections in abortion, infertility and abnormal pregnancy outcome are being studied. Special emphasis will be placed on completion of these studies and a new investigation of Rubella SSPE.